


tinkle stench rip

by whalien52



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CACW, Gen, fuck tony stark, steve x anyone but tony, steve you're doing amazing, the one true capfam, tony stark die bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalien52/pseuds/whalien52
Summary: Steve and the team have had enough! They use the power of friendship and feet to defeat the supervillain formerly known as Iron Man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> He sucks and that's that.

There were very few things in his current life that Steve Rogers loved dearly, but Tony Stark wasn't one of them. His face twisted indisgust as towered over the pathetic and horrible war profiteer. He pressed the heel of his boot further into the side of Stark's bloody battered head. He could end it all in one stomp. He could... but he wouldn't.

He looked up to Sam, Sharon, and the others, waiting for the okay. Scott and Wanda gleefully gave him a double thumbs up. Steve felt a hand fall on his shoulder, cold and metal. For Bucky, for the Avengers. Avengers. And Banner and Thor wherever they may be. Stark had to make like his parents and die. 

The next step that he forced onto Stark came with a loud, ugly crunch. Steve could feel more than see the blood splattering beneath his foot. The feeling of joy and relief was almost overwhelming and though Stark wasn't dead, he was sure as hell suffering.

It's what he deserved. For bringing a child into their fight. For tearing apart the Avengers and letting them rot in prison. For creating Ultron, and just generally being a Avenger jackass dipshit.

Tony Stark had to suffer.

Steve paused for a second watching blood and other mess drip from Tony's face. He looked like a bloody anus. Which wasn't far from what he truly is. Another stomp and he saw his left eyeball come out of its socket, squirting more unnecessary blood. Steve kicked him just for that.

"Finish it," Nat whispered. "We're all counting on you, Rogers."

"I'll do it. Please, Cap, allow me." Clint stated as he stuck an arrow through Stark's dislodged eye and waved it around like a wanda.

"No," he muttered. "It has to be me."

Suddenly, he stomped his foot down as hard as he could, crushing Tony's skull and his tinky winkle brain within. He continued in a barrage, turning his dumbass head into goopy brain and bone soup. Soon after, Steve scrapped the Tony off his boots and walked away with the Avengers he deserved and the occasional ally, T'challa.


	2. hulks wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hulk comes out to play

hulk walks into the scene and sees Toby's rotten corpse and laughs before immediately taking a hot green shit in his mouth. He wipes his ass with tonks shirt. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Science Bros is fake. Long live Toby x Hulk fart bubbles


	3. wakandans hate tony stark pt 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri, black girl genius, murders Tony Stark. With his on tech. Ba-ching!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Tonki stans wanna be ugly racists!

**Toenail** was shook as he watched his own raggedy ass suits fly in front of him.

Who could be doin this, he wondered.

T'challa smirked "You know who it is, Toby."

Shuri remotely aimed multiple repulsors at the banana headed bitch.

"It's over for you, you geriatric crackhead. Make like yo mama and die!"

T'challa laughed loudly as he watched Tuba get beat to death by his own suits. Team Cap/Thor cackles too as they drive by. 

**Author's Note:**

> He still sucks, doesn't he?


End file.
